Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to obtaining measurements of signals acquired from a mobile transmitter.
Information
Satellite positioning systems (SPSs), such as the global positioning system (GPS), have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. A mobile handset may have a navigation receiver capable of acquiring signals transmitted by an SPS to obtain a position fix. Unfortunately, in certain scenarios noise and interference (e.g., from a local jamming signal) at navigation receiver may introduce false detections leading to erroneous position estimates.